bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ryan Dankersom/Puppy Bee's Fetch ability review
Main facts: *The Puppy Bee's Fetch ability is both useful in collecting pollen and getting Treats, but mostly pollen. As long as you have a good speed and you can control the ball by bouncing it to at least a location close to puppy bee so the ball won't despawn. *Even while the ball is very transparent, it may still be bounced, saving it from being despawned. *Puppy Bee will bounce the ball back to you if it (the ball) gets too far from you. *Even with that fact, it may not get to it in time if it's collecting pollen from a flower, or if it's too far from it. *With the removal of the ball collision on your camera, it's very easier to control it and see it. *Be careful for the ball to not fall from a certain place while you're collecting pollen from a certain field, for example, the Mountain Top Field. As Puppy Bee may not be able to save it. Tips: *If you are going for treats, it doesn't matter if the ball is on the field or not, as all that matters for the Fetch combo is if you're bouncing the ball to Puppy Bee and it to you. Without letting it despawn.7 *The more time that the ball bounces, the more pollen you collect. Critical hits are very useful for that fact. Try getting a stack of Focus or at least the Melody ability. *Even if you're going for pollen, getting the ball stuck in an certain place is still very effective for both pollen and treats. *If you're going for treats by getting them outside of the field, the best places are the Red HQ, the Blue HQ and the Mountain Top Shop. Not considering places like the bamboos on the Bamboo Field. Stats: *Even with the Fetch ability having some weak points, the stats of the Puppy Bee are not so bad and not so good, as it has very great Gifted Hive Bonus, 40 energy and +15 gather amount. Conclusion: The Fetch ability is good at many factors and not so hard to get the hang of, even that while you're controlling you may lose your stacks of abilities, or even get it despawned by falling or not getting it in time, it's a good way to earn bonus pollen and some bonus treats too, the Puppy Bee's stats are not so bad, but not perfect. The Gifted Hive Bonus is very good and is different from bonuses awarded by other event bees and regular bees, as it saves treats and makes it easier to level up your bees. If you get that bonus together with other one, like the one awarded from the Moon Amulet , it's a difference. Mainly now that the max level is 15 instead of 10. But that doesn't mean a lot but it is already something, as a lot of bond is required. For all those facts, i'd give Puppy Bee along with the Fetch ability a 8.5/10. It's also a good way to get a 1st edition bee or a new bee type discovered. (And also a new gifted bee type discovered, if you consider that.) Category:Blog posts